Sześćdziesiąt stóp pod ziemią
by die Otter
Summary: Czy Henry Morgan może uwierzyć w duchy? A w co jest w stanie uwierzyć detektyw Martinez?


**Sześćdziesiąt stóp pod ziemią**

— Henry, detektyw Hanson do ciebie!  
Henry Morgan podniósł głowę znad dokumentu, który właśnie wypełniał, i z irytacją spojrzał na swojego asystenta.  
Lucas, należało mu to przyznać, łapał naprawdę szybko.  
— A, tak, miałem zaczekać, aż powiesz „proszę"? Sorry, zapomniałem. Ale przynajmniej zapukałem! — zakończył z dumą i cofnął się, by przepuścić Mike'a, który słuchał tego monologu ze źle skrywanym rozbawieniem.  
— Zupełnie jak moi chłopcy — mruknął detektyw Hanson, przewracając oczami, kiedy za Lucasem zamknęły się drzwi.  
— Wnioskuję, że nie przyszedłeś na pogawędkę o dzieciach? — powiedział Henry z uśmiechem, mierząc wzrokiem trzymane przez policjanta pudełka. — Usiądź, proszę.  
— A co, masz dzieci, o których mógłbyś pogadać? — odgryzł się Hanson.  
Większe, typowe pudełko na akta, postawił na biurku, dokładnie na wypełnianym właśnie przez patologa dokumencie, mniejsze zaś otworzył i podsunął towarzyszowi.  
— Jadasz pączki, prawda? — spytał, podejrzliwie marszcząc brwi.  
Morgan uśmiechnął się ponownie, doskonale rozumiejąc, że detektyw nie przyszedł tu również po to, by go nakarmić.  
— Nie odmówię — odparł i choć nie brzmiał na przekonanego, ostrożnie sięgnął po oferowaną mu przekąskę, ale dopiero po tym, jak ukradkiem wysunął pismo spod kartonu i odłożył je do leżącej obok teczki. — Więc co to za sprawa?  
Mike udał zaskoczonego.  
— Sprawa, kto tu mówi o sprawie? Nie mogę po prostu wpaść i zobaczyć, jak się miewa nasz ulubiony geniusz?  
Henry prychnął cicho.  
— Podziałałbym, czemu ci nie wierzę, ale nie chcę obrażać twojej inteligencji.  
Tym razem detektyw odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.  
— Masz mnie — przyznał z rezygnacją. — Tylko nie mów nic Jo, bo jak się dowie, zaraz wróci, a naprawdę powinna odpocząć.  
Detektyw Martinez od ponad tygodnia była na zwolnieniu po niezbyt przyjemnym starciu, które zakończyło się dla niej wstrząsem mózgu i paroma mniejszymi urazami (oraz zwichniętą ręką i oskarżeniem — poza podwójnym morderstwem — także o atak na funkcjonariuszkę na służbie dla jej przeciwnika).  
— Zgadzam się w stu procentach — odparł Henry i sięgnął do pudła z aktami. — Sprawa z metra? — Zdziwił się, spoglądając na okładkę folderu.  
Przez te kilka lat pracy w policji spotkał się z wieloma zbrodniami, jednak katastrofa pociągu nadal była jedną z tych, które pamiętał najdokładniej — czy to dlatego, że to od tej sprawy rozpoczął współpracę z Jo Martinez, czy dlatego, że to wtedy po raz pierwszy poznał Adama, a może też temu, że sam w tej katastrofie zginął.  
Mike skinął głową.  
— Wygląda na to, że nadal nas prześladuje.  
Henry opuścił akta na biurko i spojrzał pytająco na policjanta.  
Ten uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
— Ech, mógłbym się napawać tym twoim wzrokiem godzinami, gdyby nie to, że naprawdę jestem w kropce — zażartował ponuro. — Posłuchaj. — Sięgnął po folder i sprawnie odnalazł te fragmenty, które go interesowały. — W ciągu miesięcy, które minęły od katastrofy, zaginęło tam już sześć osób.  
— W okolicy stacji?  
— W samym metrze. A dokładniej to na tym samym peronie, przy którym doszło do tamtego zderzenia. I to właśnie jest najdziwniejsze. Wszystkie ofiary ostatni raz były widziane przy końcu peronu. Potem ktoś wyłączał na moment kamerę, a kiedy obraz wracał — bum! I nie ma człowieka. W trzech przypadkach świadkowie widzieli, jak zaginiony rozmawia z mężczyzną w czerwonej bluzie. Opis brzmi identycznie, ale na żadnym z nagrań z kamer nikogo takiego nie widać. Za każdym razem pracujący na miejscu funkcjonariusze nie znaleźli też żadnych śladów.  
— Ciał, jak przypuszczam, także nie znaleziono? — domyślił się Henry.  
— Zgadza się — odparł Mike.  
Henry odłożył ledwie nadgryzionego pączka na bok, po czym z namysłem otworzył ponownie folder i spojrzał na uśmiechniętą twarz młodej dziewczyny o wyraźnie azjatyckich rysach.  
— Coś łączyło ofiary? — zapytał, choć podejrzewał z góry, jaka będzie odpowiedź.  
— Samych ludzi nie, ale popatrz na daty. — Mike rozłożył na biurku trzymane przez siebie papiery.  
Patolog uniósł brwi.  
— Zawsze ten sam dzień miesiąca — stwierdził. — I to dokładnie co trzy… — urwał i otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdumienia.  
— Dokładnie. — Detektyw Hanson ponownie skinął głową i wyprostował się, opierając się wygodniej. — Pierwsza osoba zniknęła równo trzy miesiące od katastrofy, druga — sześć, kolejna — dziewięć i tak dalej. Z przerażającą regularnością. Zawsze na tej samej stacji, tym samym peronie, a nawet o mniej więcej podobnej godzinie. Wczoraj już wiedzieliśmy, czego się spodziewać. Stacja była obstawiona, zamontowaliśmy dodatkowe kamery, cholera, pół peronu to byli nasi ludzie. A osiemdziesięcioletni facet po prostu rozpłynął się bez śladu. Kamery zostały znów wyłączone. Wszystkie, nasze też.  
Henry zdecydowanie potrząsnął głową.  
— Nikt nie rozpływa się bez śladu, Mike. Czasem tylko te ślady są trudniejsze do zauważenia niż zwykle. Wstawaj! — zarządził, energicznie podnosząc się z miejsca i sięgając po swój szalik.  
— Teraz? — zaczął Hanson, ale widząc podekscytowaną minę patologa, machnął ręką, wpakował sobie resztę pączka do ust i pospiesznie zebrał akta do pudełka.  
— Zostaw, później zabierzesz, chyba nikt nie będzie za nimi tęsknił przez godzinkę czy dwie — ponaglił go Henry niecierpliwie.  
— Dobra, tylko zamknij biuro na klucz, okej? — mruknął Mike z rezygnacją.

— Hej, ostrożnie, doktorku, te tory są nadal używane. — Detektyw Hanson złapał zapatrzonego pod nogi Henry'ego za klapę od płaszcza i odciągnął go od krawędzi peronu. Ułamek sekundy później na końcu tunelu zamajaczyły światła zbliżającego się składu. Policjant wskazał na nie i powiedział:  
— Czasem naprawdę mam wrażenie, że byłbyś gotów dać się zabić, byleby rozwiązać sprawę.  
Henry spojrzał na niego z cieniem urazy.  
— Nie podejrzewasz mnie chyba o skłonności autodestrukcyjne?  
Mike westchnął i puścił nareszcie jego rękaw.  
— Nie, podejrzewam cię co najwyżej o to, że kiedy złapiesz trop, zapominasz o całym świecie. Znalazłeś coś chociaż?  
— Nie — mruknął Henry z rozczarowaniem. — I dlatego właśnie muszę zejść tam. — Wskazał na stojący obok pociąg, lecz Mike wiedział, że tak naprawdę ma na myśli znikające w tunelu szyny.  
— Byliśmy tam już — odpowiedział automatycznie, zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tu jest. — No ale Jo wierzy w twoje nadprzyrodzone możliwości, więc niech ci będzie. Zaczekaj — powstrzymał Henry'ego, który już kierował się w stronę wylotu tunelu. — Załatwimy to, jak należy.  
Upewniwszy się, że Morgan nie zamierza iść nigdzie bez niego (taką miał przynajmniej nadzieję, gdyż zostawił doktora rozmawiającego ze sprzątającym peron robotnikiem), Mike pospiesznie odnalazł właściwą osobę i wrócił z rozkładem jazdy metra, mapką oraz dwoma kaskami z latarkami czołówkami.  
— Z tym powinniśmy być bezpieczni — stwierdził, podając towarzyszowi jeden z kasków. — A przynajmniej od pociągów. Ochrony od szczurów niestety nie mogę zagwarantować. — Mike wzdrygnął się mimowolnie przy tych słowach.  
Henry zresztą także nie wyglądał na zachwyconego.  
— Może nie będziemy musieli iść daleko — stwierdził z nadzieją, zeskakując z krawędzi peronu.  
Mike zsunął się jego śladem.  
— Mówisz, że ofiara rozpłynęła się w powietrzu? — podjął Henry, włączając latarkę i rozglądając się po tunelu.  
— Tak to opisywali świadkowie — zgodził się policjant. — Jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Już to sprawdzaliśmy — dodał, widząc, jak Morgan opada na kolana. — Żadnej zapadni, tajnego przejścia ani innej skrytki. Kawałek dalej w ścianie są drzwi, można nimi przejść do sąsiedniego tunelu, a z niego dalej do nieużywanych już części metra, ale tam też nie znaleźliśmy żadnych śladów, zresztą w tamtym tunelu pracowali wtedy robotnicy, którzy niczego nie widzieli.  
Henry przeszedł na czworaka klika metrów, po czym wyprostował się i omiótł światłem latarki ściany.  
— Gdzie są te drzwi?  
— Tam — wskazał Hanson, ruszając przodem. W jego głosie nadal przebrzmiewała rezygnacja, ale starał się, by nie była zbyt widoczna. Nigdy wprawdzie nie ukrywał przed Henrym swojego sceptycyzmu, w duchu doceniał jednak spostrzegawczość i niewiarygodną wiedzę patologa, a teraz, widząc, że nawet ten jest nieco rozczarowany brakiem tropu, nie chciał dodatkowo go deprymować.  
Nagle Henry odskoczył gwałtownie, wpadając na towarzysza, a Mike mimowolnie sięgnął do kabury.  
— Szczur — przyznał Morgan zawstydzony, a policjant mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem.  
— Na twoim miejscu bałbym się raczej ludzi-kretów — zażartował.  
Henry popatrzył na niego poważnie.  
— W nowojorskim metrze nie mieszka wcale aż tylu bezdomnych, ile krąży w legendach. Owszem, w latach osiemdziesiątych kilkadziesiąt osób żyło w opuszczonych tunelach pod Riverside Park, ale większość dawno już je opuściła. Zresztą historie o posiadającej własny system prawny i administracyjny komunie zawsze były mocno przesadzone. A legendy o ludziach-kretach są całkiem wyssane z palca.  
— Wiem, wiem — odburknął Mike w odpowiedzi. — Poznałem paru z nich przy poprzednich sprawach. Część z nich to czubki, część wybrała takie życie dobrowolnie, ale w gruncie rzeczy są nieszkodliwi. Twierdzą, że tu jest bezpieczniej niż na ulicach, no i nie ma podatków. Sami pilnują, żeby nikt nie kradł i nie rozrabiał. Oczywiście ćpają na potęgę, ale to już nie nasza sprawa, nie? A antynarkotykowy ma lepsze zajęcia niż zapuszczanie się w ten labirynt. O, jesteśmy. — Detektyw zatrzymał się i pchnął niewielkie drzwi. — W samą porę, powiedziałbym, bo dokładnie za czterdzieści sekund będzie tędy przejeżdżał kolejny pociąg.— Gdy kończył wymawiać ostatnie zdanie, był już po drugiej stronie i dotarło do niego, że mówi sam do siebie.  
— Henry? — odwrócił się i zauważył równocześnie dwie rzeczy: dłubiącego przy framudze patologa oraz zbliżające się światła na końcu tunelu. — Henry, pociąg! — powtórzył z naciskiem i przewrócił oczami, gdy Morgan rozejrzał się jak człowiek zbudzony z głębokiego snu.  
— W chwilach takich jak ta naprawdę ciężko mi uwierzyć w twój rzekomy geniusz — zakpił, kiedy już znaleźli się obaj w bezpiecznym przejściu, jednak huk przejeżdżającego tuż obok składu zagłuszył jego słowa. — Co tam znalazłeś? — zwołał wprost do ucha patologa.  
— Jeszcze nie wiem — odkrzyknął Henry i pokazał mu pojemniczek z jakąś ciemną substancją. — Ale na pewno nie pasuje do metra. Wracamy, muszę to zbadać.

* * *

— Po co ci dwie latarki? — zapytał Sam Winchester, zsunąwszy się śladem brata do opuszczonego tunelu.  
— Ta jest do oświetlania drogi. — Dean popukał się w czołówkę. — A tą będę świecił pod nogi, żeby spłoszyć szczury i inne paskudztwa.  
Sam w odpowiedzi tylko przewrócił oczami.  
— Zastanawiam się, czy nie lepiej byłoby jednak udać znowu prywatnych detektywów i wejść tu normalnie, jak ludzie — zrzędził dalej Dean. — Chociaż ja wiem, czy ludzie? „Detektywi Lascelles i Drawlight" — udał, że odczytuje z wydobytej z kieszeni legitymacji, jednak było to wątpliwe, jako że nawet nie oświetlił jej porządnie latarką. — Co to za idiotyczne nazwiska? Ostatni raz pozwoliłem ci wybierać aliasy.  
Sam wzruszył ramionami, ignorując ostatnią uwagę.  
— Za dużo policji kręci się wokół tej sprawy, lepiej nie kusić losu — mruknął tylko i zamrugał energicznie, usiłując przyzwyczaić oczy do ciemności. — Zresztą nie wiem, czy wpuściliby nawet prywatnych detektywów bez stosu pozwoleń.  
— Pozwolenia można sfałszować — wytknął Dean i, minąwszy brata, śmiało ruszył w ciemność.  
Nie przeszło nawet pięć minut, gdy ciszę przeciął dźwięk miernika fal elektromagnetycznych, który starszy Winchester trzymał w ręku.  
— Wow, popatrz na odczyty. Dawno nie widziałem tak nawiedzonego miejsca.  
Sam na wszelki wypadek oparł dłoń na broni, którą zawczasu naładował solnymi pociskami.  
— Za jakiś kwadrans powinniśmy natrafić na właz, który prowadzi do tunelu używanego przez pociągi pierwszej linii. To na tej trasie doszło do katastrofy.  
— Myślisz, że znajdziemy cokolwiek, co przegapiła policja i pracownicy metra? Po takim czasie? — W głosie Deana przebrzmiewała wątpliwość.  
— Nie wiem, ale coś przecież musi trzymać tu tego ducha. Zwłok już się pozbyliśmy, od rodzin niczego więcej się nie dowiemy, masz jakieś lepsze pomysły? — Sam jak zwykle starał się być głosem rozsądku, choć i on nie brzmiał zbyt optymistycznie.  
Nagle Dean zatrzymał się i złapał go za ramię.  
— Tam, patrz!  
W głębi tunelu zamajaczyła postać w kapturze.  
— Mamy go!

* * *

— Nie spodoba wam się to — tymi słowami przywitał Mike'a i Henry'ego przygarbiony i wyraźnie zakłopotany Lucas, gdy wrócili ze swojej eskapady.  
Hanson już otworzył usta, by zadać pytanie, lecz zamknął je z powrotem, kiedy jego wzrok padł na oszklone drzwi gabinetu doktora Morgana.  
Lucas bez trudu zinterpretował ich miny i tylko jakby jeszcze bardziej się skurczył, co było nie lada osiągnięciem, zważywszy na jego wzrost.  
— To nie moja wina, przysięgam. Nie wiecie, jaka ona potrafi być groźna!  
— Wiemy. — Mike uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Cześć, Jo, nie powinnaś być czasem na zwolnieniu? — zapytał, odważnie przekraczając próg.  
Detektyw Martinez podniosła wzrok znad akt i z kamienną twarzą popatrzyła na brudne ubrania nowo przybyłych.  
— Spacerek po metrze? — zapytała kpiąco.  
— Jo, posłuchaj — zaczął Henry, lecz kobieta przerwała mu ostro.  
— Nie, to wy posłuchajcie. To była moja sprawa, pracowałam nad nią razem z wami, cholera, omal nie zginęłam. Żadnemu nie przyszło do głowy zadzwonić?  
— To świeża sprawa — próbował się wykręcać Mike. — Dopiero niedawno ktoś skojarzył te zagięcia z katastrofą i przekazał ją nam.  
— Przesłuchałeś rodziny wszystkich piętnastu oryginalnych ofiar oraz rodziny zaginionych, rozmawiałeś ze świadkami, zorganizowałeś obserwację na stacji i straciłeś kolejną osobę — wytknęła mu Jo ze złością, z hukiem odkładając folder na biurko. — Wróciłam ze zwolnienia. Oficjalnie. Reece już wie — uprzedziła pytanie Henry'ego. — Coś znaleźliście?  
Mike odsunął się na bok, zrezygnowany. Dobrze wiedział, że to pytanie nie było skierowane do niego.  
Henry wyjął pojemniczek z podejrzaną substancją i ostrożnie pomachał nim w powietrzu.  
Jo zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Co to jest?  
Na twarzy patologa pojawił się uśmiech ekscytacji.  
— Przekonajmy się! — To powiedziawszy, skierował się z powrotem do głównej sali i stojącego tam mikroskopu.  
Jo odłożyła akta do pudełka i powoli wstała zza biurka. Choć bardzo się starała, by wyglądać normalnie, Mike i tak zauważył grymas na jej twarzy.  
— Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł? — spytał miękko, gdy zostali sami w gabinecie.  
Jo uniosła kąciki ust w wątłej imitacji uśmiechu.  
— Przeżyję — stwierdziła. — Nie mogłabym usiedzieć spokojnie, wiedząc, czym się zajmujecie.  
Mike skinął głową, choć nie wyglądał na w pełni uspokojonego.  
— Skąd w ogóle wiedziałaś? — spytał, przepuszczając koleżankę w drzwiach.  
— To proste — stwierdził Henry, który już pochylał się nad mikroskopem. — Wpadła tu z wizytą towarzyską, bo coraz bardziej jej się nudziło. Czyżbym widział świeżą opaleniznę, pani detektyw? Próbowałaś rano biegać, ale szybko się okazało, że się przeliczyłaś, więc zamiast tego postanowiłaś zobaczyć, co u nas słychać?  
Jo rozłożyła ramiona w geście kapitulacji.  
— A potem sterroryzowała mnie, żebym jej powiedział, dokąd poszedłeś, i pokazał, gdzie trzymasz zapasowy klucz — dodał Lucas pełnym wyrzutu tonem. — Sorki, widziałem, jak go stamtąd bierzesz, kiedy zapomniałeś swojego — dorzucił po chwili zakłopotany.  
— Brawo, Lucas, spostrzegawczość to ważna cecha w naszej pracy — odparł Henry z rozbawieniem. — A teraz chodź tu i powiedz mi, co widzisz.  
Wahl ruszył do mikroskopu tak energicznie, że prawie przewrócił taboret znajdujący się na jego drodze. Przyglądał się próbce przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym uniósł głowę i zmarszczył brwi.  
— Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem — przyznał niechętnie.  
— Ja też nie! — oznajmił Henry tryumfalnie.  
Pozostała trójka utkwiła w nim pytające spojrzenia.  
— No co, was nigdy nie fascynuje możliwość zapoznania się z czymś zupełnie dla was nowym? — zapytał patolog nieco urażony.  
Lucas uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
— Jasne, kto by nie chciał się poczuć jak Kolumb odkrywający Amerykę? — stwierdził.  
— Właściwie to Kolumb był przekonany, że odkrywa drogę do Indii, dopiero jego następcy zweryfikowali to odkrycie — odparł Henry, odwracając mikroskop w swoją stronę. — Damy znać, jak tylko coś będziemy mieli. I Mike — dorzucił na koniec. — Uważaj na nią.  
Jo prychnęła głośno.  
— Ona potrafi sama na siebie uważać.  
Porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, jakie wymienili ze sobą jej koledzy, nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że jest w tej opinii osamotniona.

* * *

Emily pospiesznie naciągnęła ciepłą bluzę i odsunęła kawałek kartonu chroniący wejście do jej małego królestwa. Wcześniej mieszkała w skrytce pod na wpół zrujnowanym peronem jednej z opuszczonych stacji, ale parę miesięcy temu odziedziczyła po starym George'u ten ślepy tunelik, gdzie miała nie tylko miejsce na materac i karton na ubrania, ale nawet kradziony z metra prąd. Nikt jej tu nie zaczepiał. Mimo że George nie żył, pozostali mieszkańcy tego podziemnego światka nadal darzyli szacunkiem jego dawne lokum oraz jego spadkobierczynię. W końcu mieszkał tu najdłużej z nich wszystkich i wielu z nich nauczył tak przydatnych umiejętności jak unikanie pracowników metra czy podłączanie się do jego sieci elektrycznej.  
Emily nie uważała się za bezdomną. Miała przejściowe problemy z zakwaterowaniem, ale to nie tak, że żyła na ulicach jak ci z góry. Nie chodziła głodna ani brudna, od pewnego czasu już nawet nie ćpała. Pracowała dorywczo, sprzątając nocami w siłowni, a że zwykle nie było tam nikogo poza nią i nocnym stróżem, którego interesowały tylko powtórki oper mydlanych, korzystała do woli z tamtejszych pryszniców, czasem nawet robiąc tam pranie, kiedy nie chciała tracić czasu i pieniędzy na publiczne pralnie. Nikt w pracy oczywiście nie wiedział, gdzie naprawdę mieszka. Zresztą odliczała już dni do czasu, aż zgromadzi dość pieniędzy, by pozwolić sobie na wynajęcie czegoś na powierzchni. Kiedy jednak dwa tygodnie temu zebrała się w sobie, by obejrzeć najtańsze z oferowanych kawalerek do wynajęcia, po ich zobaczeniu ujrzała, że tu na dole ma niewiele gorsze warunki, a do tego całkiem za darmo. Nadal więc mieszkała w opuszczonych tunelach, a teraz pospiesznie szła wzdłuż torów, przyświecając sobie telefonem — znała tę drogę na pamięć, a światło większej latarki mogło ściągnąć uwagę robotników, gdyby jakiś się tu zapuścił (miejscowych się nie obawiała — znała ich równie dobrze jak trasę, którą pokonywała co dzień, nie było ich zresztą tak wielu).  
Zamyślona nie zauważyła dwóch intruzów, którzy pojawili się za nią, póki oni nie dostrzegli jej. Była na siebie zła za tę nieuwagę, ale mimo wszystko byłaby w stanie jeszcze w porę schować się w jednym z sobie tylko znanych zakamarków, gdyby nie to, że ogłuszył ją nagły huk wystrzału. Emily pisnęła ze strachu i upadła na brudny beton. Odruchowo zakryła rękami głowę i poczuła, jak o skórę uderza jej deszcz drobinek czegoś przypominającego cukier lub sól. Kiedy znów zaczęły docierać do niej dźwięki otoczenia, usłyszała tuż nad sobą zupełnie obce głosy:  
— Kretynie jeden, jak nie jesteś pewien, że to duch, to po cholerę strzelasz?  
— To nie ja, to ten szczur! Wyskoczył mi prosto spod nóg, musiałem niechcący nacisnąć spust, kiedy się o niego potknąłem. Nic ci nie jest?  
Ostatnie słowa były najwyraźniej skierowane do niej, bo w tej samej chwili ktoś dotknął jej ramienia. Dotyk był delikatny, ale Emily mimowolnie odepchnęła tę dłoń.  
— Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobimy. Ani nie jesteśmy z policji — uspokoił ją jeden z mężczyzn.  
— Naprawdę cię przepraszam, wystrzeliłem przypadkiem — dodał drugi dosyć szczerym głosem. — Ale to była tylko sól, nic strasznego — dorzucił jeszcze.  
Emily nie była pewna, czy żartował.  
— Po co ktoś miałby nabijać broń solą? — spytała z irytacją, podnosząc się i rozcierając zbite kolano. — Kuźwa, przez was podarłam najlepsze spodnie.  
— Zwrócimy ci za nie pieniądze — zapewnił jej rozmówca.  
Emily miała wrażenie, że zmiana tematu przyniosła mu ulgę.  
— Dziękuję, obejdzie się — odparła butnie. Miała ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść z godnością, jednak nie była pewna, czy odwracanie się plecami do uzbrojonych intruzów było najlepszym pomysłem.  
— Naprawdę jest nam przykro z powodu tego wypadku — odezwał się znów pierwszy głos. — Nazywam się Sam, to jest mój partner Dean, jesteśmy prywatnymi detektywami, zajmujemy się sprawą tych zagięć w metrze. Musiałaś chyba o nich słyszeć?  
Emily zawahała się. Jednym z podstawowych praw ludzi z metra było, by nigdy nie rozmawiać z przedstawicielami prawa. Z drugiej strony prywatni detektywi to co innego niż gliniarze, a jej samej także zdarzało się jeździć metrem, więc można było powiedzieć, że sprawa dotyczyła również jej.  
— Słyszałam — powiedziała ostrożnie. — Ale nie mam pojęcia, kto za nimi stoi. To nikt stąd, zapewniam was.  
— Wiemy — zgodził się ten zwany Deanem, ponownie zbijając ją z tropu. — Ale może spotkałaś kogoś podejrzanego? Na przykład mężczyznę w bordowej bluzie dresowej? Albo słyszałaś dziwne odgłosy lub widziałaś migające światła?  
Emily roześmiała się krótko.  
— Koleś, rozejrzyj się. Tu cały czas coś się takiego dzieje. Poza tym szukacie porywacza czy ducha? — zakpiła.  
Detektywi popatrzyli po sobie.  
— A ducha widziałaś? — zapytał Dean z głupia frant.  
Dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę, zastanawiając się przez chwile, czy mężczyzna pyta poważnie, czy może się z niej nabija. Wyglądał jednak całkiem serio, dlatego zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć.  
— Ja nie, ale słyszałam, że Phil Cormac wrócił, a on nosił bordową bluzę — zniżyła głos i mimowolnie rozejrzała się po ciemnym tunelu. Nie bała się ludzi, ale historie o duchach zawsze budziły w niej grozę, zwłaszcza tutaj, gdzie według jej wiedzy zmarło co najmniej kilka osób. Nie żeby w nie wierzyła, ale mimo wszystko...  
Dean i Sam podążyli za jej przykładem i także się rozejrzeli, co uświadomiło Emily, jak głupio zareagowała.  
— Och, nie tutaj. Bliżej Sześćdziesiątej Szóstej, tam, gdzie zginął.  
— Tam, gdzie doszło do tej katastrofy? — podłapał natychmiast Dean.  
— Dokładnie!  
— Ale z tego, co wiem, wśród ofiar nie było nikogo o tym imieniu — ciągnął dalej Sam.  
Emily uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie, zadowolona, że wie coś, czego nie wiedzą detektywi.  
— W pociągu nie — zgodziła się. — Phil zabił się parę godzin później. Twierdził podobno, że to on spowodował tę katastrofę. Był nieco szurnięty. Zdrowo szurnięty właściwie. Chodziły słuchy, że to schizofrenia, chociaż tak po mojemu to po prostu za dużo brał. W każdym razie uznał, że ci ludzie zginęli przez niego, załamał się i jeszcze tego samego dnia zaćpał się na śmierć.  
— A co się stało z jego ciałem? — zaciekawił się natychmiast Dean.  
Emily wzruszyła ramionami.  
— A o to to już musicie zapytać starego Joego Clarka. Mieszkał najbliżej Phila. To on go znalazł i pochował.  
Dean parsknął cicho.  
— Stary Joe Clark? Jak w tej piosence?  
Sam szturchnął go łokciem.  
— Zaprowadzisz nas do niego? — poprosił.  
Emily zawahała się. Przygoda zapowiadała się ciekawie, ale z drugiej strony jeszcze chwila i spóźni się do pracy.  
— Sorry, nie teraz. — Z żalem pokręciła głową. — Lecę do roboty, a przez was jeszcze muszę zmienić spodnie. Rano, tak koło dziewiątej, okej? Przyjdźcie na opuszczoną stację przy Dziewięćdziesiątej Pierwszej ulicy, stamtąd będzie najbliżej. Traficie?  
Sam już zdążył wyciągnąć z kieszeni mapę, stanowiącą zapewne plan nowojorskiego metra.  
— Jasne.  
— Tylko uważajcie na pracowników metra, lubią się tam kręcić, kiedyś nawet zamontowali czujniki ruchu, ale je rozbroiliśmy — rzuciła na odchodnym, ciesząc się na widok zasłuchanych w jej słowa detektywów.  
Z premedytacją wybrała taką drogę, by patrzącym za nią mężczyznom wydało się, że na ich oczach zapada się pod ziemię.

* * *

— Hmm — wymruczał Henry po raz któryś z rzędu i wyprostował się, spoglądając na mikroskop niemalże z odrazą.  
— Jakiś problem? — spytał Lucas z zaciekawieniem. Rzadko zdarzało się, by jego przełożony spędzał tyle czasu nad śladami i nadal nie wydawał z siebie okrzyku tryumfu albo przynajmniej przemowy pełnej mądrych słów.  
Wyraz twarzy Henry'ego stał się jeszcze bardziej ponury.  
— Nic z tego nie rozumiem — mruknął bardziej sam do siebie niż do asystenta.  
Lucas mimo wszystko potraktował te słowa jako zaproszenie.  
— Pokaż — zawołał ochoczo i poszedłszy, przysunął do siebie mikroskop oraz dotychczasowe notatki Morgana.  
— Hmm, to pasuje do tylko jednej znanej mi substancji — stwierdził po dłuższej chwili.  
Henry spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Lucas wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.  
— Ektoplazmy! — oznajmił tryumfalnie.  
Oczy Morgana zwęziły się dla odmiany.  
— Lucas, wiesz dobrze, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak ektoplazma, podobnie jak nie istnieją duchy.  
— A skąd wiesz? — spytał Lucas z pretensją w głosie. — Teraz tak twierdzisz, ale kto wie, co będzie, jak umrzesz.  
— Nie przeczę, że może istnieć jakieś życie pozagrobowe, choć uważam to za wątpliwe z czysto naukowego punktu widzenia. Ale duchy wydzielające ektoplazmę? To wariactwo — zaperzył się Henry.  
— Tak? To czemu w internecie jest tyle informacji na ten temat? — Lucas także szedł w zaparte.  
— W internecie jest dużo różnych bzdur wyssanych z palca. — Henry zdecydowanym ruchem odwrócił mikroskop z powrotem w swoją stronę. By odzyskać notatki, musiał przez chwilę siłować się z asystentem, w końcu jednak Lucas odpuścił.  
— Są na świecie rzeczy, o których się nie śniło naukowcom — stwierdził na odchodnym z nieco obrażoną miną.  
— Filozofom! — poprawił Henry z oburzeniem. — _Są rzeczy na niebie i na ziemi, o których się filozofom nie śniło._ Mógłbyś czasem przeczytać coś poza tymi swoimi komiksami. To jest, chciałem powiedzieć, opowiadaniami o bogatej oprawie graficznej.  
— To głupie — stwierdził Lucas, drapiąc się po głowie. — Naukowcy są z zasady bardziej sceptycznie nastawieni do świata niż filozofowie.  
Tylko dźwięk telefonu uratował go przed wykładem.  
— Jo — powiedział Henry z rozbawieniem, gdy asystent podał mu słuchawkę. — Lucas odkrył, kto zostawił te ślady. Otóż nie uwierzysz, ale podobno ścigamy ducha.

* * *

Kiedy Sam i Dean znaleźli się na opuszczonej stacji, Emily już na nich czekała.  
— Wow, przygnębiające miejsce — skwitował Dean, rozglądając się po zaśmieconym peronie i pokrytych wieloma warstwami graffiti ścianach.  
— Znam gorsze — nonszalancko stwierdziła dziewczyna w odpowiedzi. — Chodźcie, nim ktoś nas tu zobaczy.  
Ruszyli w głąb, ledwo nadążając za pewnie omijającą wszystkie przeszkody przewodniczką. Tym razem i ona miała latarkę, lecz mimo wszystko jej szybki, stanowczy krok zdradzał, że nie szła tędy po raz pierwszy.  
— Nie zdążyłam uprzedzić Joego — ostrzegła braci, gdy zbliżali się do celu wędrówki, o czym przekonał ich rozlegający się coraz wyraźniej śpiew.  
Ochrypły głos o wyraźnie południowym akcencie fałszował:  
_Old Joe Clark had a house  
Fifteen stories high  
And every story in that house  
Was filled with chicken pie._  
— Ha, a mówiłem, że to z piosenki? — ucieszył się Dean.  
— Myślałem, że gardzisz country? — zakpił Sam.  
— To nie country, Sammy, to historia Ameryki — odgryzł się mu brat.  
Emily przystanęła i popatrzyła na Winchesterów z dezaprobatą.  
— Lepiej nie komentujcie tego przy Joem. A najlepiej w ogóle zostawcie mi gadanie. I nie mówcie przypadkiem, że jesteście detektywami — ostrzegła.  
Joe musiał usłyszeć ich głosy, bo piosenka nagle zamilkła. Emily przedstawiła się pospiesznie, aby uspokoić gospodarza, i po chwili z czegoś przypominającego otwór wentylacyjny wysunęła się głowa, a potem przedramiona przeraźliwie chudego mężczyzny, który wyglądał jak żywcem wyjęty z westernu.  
— Czego chcesz, kochaniutka? — zapytał, a zapach alkoholu, który zionął z jego ust, dotarł aż do stojących za swoją przewodniczką braci.  
Emily pokrótce nakreśliła sytuację, bez mrugnięcia okiem opowiadając staruszkowi, że kuzyni zmarłego przyjechali odszukać jego zwłoki.  
— A, wy to ci z Kentucky? — odgadł Joe, drapiąc się po rzadkich włosach. — Phil mi opowiadał, jak razem robiliście kawały waszej ciotce.  
— Dokładnie ci sami. — Dean wyszczerzył zęby. — Niezły był dowcipniś z tego Phila.  
Sam dyskretnie nadepnął bratu na stopę.  
—Pokaże nam pan, gdzie go pan pochował? — poprosił uprzejmie.  
Joe roześmiał się, prezentując rozmówcom spore braki w uzębieniu.  
— Iii, jaki ja tam pan — zachichotał. — Pewnie, że pokażę, tylko musicie pomóc staruszkowi, bo nogi już nie te. — To powiedziawszy, wysunął się cały z otworu ze zwinnością nastolatka, a następnie, złapawszy Sama pod rękę, uwiesił się na nim całym ciężarem, swoim zapachem niemalże przyprawiając młodszego Winchestera o mdłości.  
Kluczyli przez dobrą godzinę, gdyż, jak twierdził Joe, po takim czasie trudno było sobie przypomnieć miejsce pochówku. W końcu Deana olśniło.  
— Upuściłem dziesięć dolców, nie widziałeś czasem? — zapytał Clarka, puszczając oczko.  
Joe natychmiast odkleił się Sama i pochylił.  
— Niestety, synku, nic tu nie ma — odparł po chwili, wsuwając banknot do kieszeni swoich poplamionych ogrodniczek.  
— Szkoda — skwitował starszy Winchester, nawet nie siląc się zbytnio na aktorstwo. — To co, daleko jeszcze?  
— Skądże, góra z dziesięć minutek!  
Na ziemię poleciało jeszcze pięć dolców.  
— Może nawet jeszcze bliżej...  
I rzeczywiście nie minął nawet kwadrans, gdy ich przewodnik zatrzymał się przed stertą gruzu.  
— Nikt tu nie zagląda. Sufit już i tak się walił — wyjaśnił. — No to przytaskałem tu trupa, trochę pomogłem i łup! Lepszy grób niż kopany!  
— Za to niełatwo będzie się do niego dobrać — mruknął Dean, fachowym okiem oceniając rumowisko.  
— Chwila, moment — wtrąciła się Emily. — Myślałam, że jesteście… — urwała na moment, by zerknąć na Clarka. — Że chodzi wam o te zaginięcia — dokończyła szeptem.  
— Tak, ale… — zaczął Sam niepewnie.  
— Facetowi należy się godziwy pochówek — wszedł mu w słowo Dean.  
— Zabierzecie go do Kentucky? — zaciekawił się Joe.  
— Dokładnie!  
— Niełatwo będzie przytargać tu trumnę — zauważył staruszek.  
Łatwo było odgadnąć, że ma nadzieję na dalszy zarobek.  
Bracia wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. I tak nie mieli odpowiedniego sprzętu, a obecność świadków zaczynała robić się niewygodna.  
— Dziękujemy za pomoc — odezwał się Sam uprzejmie, sięgając do portfela. — Teraz musimy załatwić parę formalności, a potem wrócimy po ciało. Bylibyśmy wdzięczni, gdyby miejscowi nie interesowali się za bardzo naszymi poczynaniami. — Wcisnął w dłoń Joego kolejny banknot.  
— Jasna sprawa, przypilnuję, żeby nikt się nie zapuszczał w te rejony — zgodził się staruszek. — To co, może się teraz napijemy? — Jak magik królika wyciągnął skądś piersiówkę.  
— My podziękujemy — odezwał się Sam pospiesznie.  
— Ale wypij za nasze zdrowie! I za biednego Phila — dodał Dean.  
Pożegnali się krótko z dwójką bezdomnych i znacznie pewniejszym niż na początku krokiem ruszyli w drogę powrotną.  
— Zaczynam się już przyzwyczajać do tego miejsca — stwierdził starszy Winchester wesoło.  
— Może zamieszkamy tu na emeryturze? — zakpił Sam w odpowiedzi.

* * *

— Nadal uważam, że historia tej dziewczyny nie trzyma się kupy — mruknął Henry, rozglądając się po pustym tunelu. — Facet odgrażał się, że zabije maszynistę pociągu, który prawie go potrącił, a kiedy ten maszynista przypadkiem zginął kwadrans później, uznał, że to jego wina i popełnił samobójstwo?  
Jo wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Potwierdziliśmy, że był chory psychicznie, a do tego ćpał, więc kto wie, jakim torem biegły jego myśli? — Odgarnęła z twarzy kosmyk, który wymknął jej się z kucyka, i na moment opuściła dłoń na pistolet, jakby chciała odruchowo upewnić się, że nadal tam jest. — Nie do końca widzę związek z zaginięciami, ale musimy sprawdzić wszystko, co łączy się ze sprawą. Może ten Joe Clark będzie wiedział coś więcej?  
Henry nie dawał za wygraną.  
— Ludzie z metra tworzą zamkniętą społeczność rządzącą się własnymi prawami, a kontaktowanie się z policją nie jest mile widziane. Dlaczego do was przyszła?  
— Nie przyszła — odparła Jo cierpliwie. — Zatrzymała ją ochrona metra, a kiedy próbowała im uciec, doszło do szamotaniny i wmieszał się w to znajdujący się akurat na stacji patrol policji. Dziewczyna spanikowała, twierdzi, że już prawie wyszła na prostą, ma pracę, szuka mieszkania i nie chce się wplątać w żadne podejrzane sprawy, żeby tego nie zaprzepaścić. Wynegocjowała, że ją zostawią w spokoju, jeśli wskaże miejsce ukrycia zwłok. Bała się z sama tu przyjść, żeby inni miejscowi nie zobaczyli, że spoufala się z przedstawicielami władzy, ale sprawiała wrażenie szczerej. Nie jest nawet notowana.  
— A ilu z naszych morderców było wcześniej notowanych? — wytknął Henry bezlitośnie. — Granica, jaka dzieli nas od przestępców, jest czasem znacznie cieńsza, niż się nam wydaje.  
— Wiem, pracuję już trochę w tej branży. — Jo uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. — I wiem, że wolałbyś, żeby to Mike tu był, ale przykro mi, jesteś skazany na mnie.  
Henry obruszył się.  
— Dobrze wiesz, że to nie tak. Po prostu martwię się, czy jesteś już w stanie… — urwał i uniósł rękę w geście ostrzeżenia.  
— Słyszysz? — szepnął, gasząc latarkę.  
Jo natychmiast zgasiła swoją, jednak nadal bez trudu widziała sylwetkę Morgana — znak, że zbliżający się ludzie mieli własne źródło światła.  
— Jest ich dwóch — odszepnęła po chwili. — Pewnie tutejsi, ale nie ma co się zdradzać.  
Henry skinął głową i delikatnie pociągnął ją za rękaw.  
— Przed chwilą minęliśmy kolumnę.  
Jo natychmiast zrozumiała i bez oporu pozwoliła poprowadzić się do kryjówki. Dwaj mężczyźni nadeszli chwilę później. Gdy przechodzili obok, detektyw spojrzała na swojego towarzysza. Nie musiała nic mówić, Henry także dostrzegł już trzymane przez nich łopatę, kilof oraz kanister przypominający te na benzynę. Patolog skinął nieznacznie głową. Chciał ruszyć pierwszy, ale Jo powstrzymała go, ostrzegawczo marszcząc brwi. Puszczając ją przodem, Morgan skłonił się w żartobliwej imitacji dwornego ukłonu. Kobieta przewróciła oczami.  
Nie mogli zapalić własnych latarek, co oznaczało, że musieli trzymać się bliżej podejrzanych niż zazwyczaj. Docierały ich nawet strzępki rozmowy, nie dość, by zrozumieć jej sens, ale wystarczająco, by jeszcze bardziej rozbudzić podejrzenia. Słowa „zwłoki", „odkopać" oraz „palić" padały w niej stanowczo zbyt często.

* * *

Sam i Dean wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Obaj już od dłuższej chwili mieli wrażenie, że ktoś za nimi idzie, a odgłos potknięcia, z pozoru ledwo słyszalny, potwierdził ich przypuszczenia.  
— Tutejsi.  
Mimo ciemności Sam bez trudu odczytał to słowo z ruchu warg brata, możliwe zresztą, że nie musiał nawet go widzieć, bo w podobnych sytuacjach geny i lata wspólnych polowań robiły swoje i Winchesterowie nieomal czytali sobie w myślach. Skinął głową. Próba zgubienia ogona nie wchodziła w grę — byli zbyt obciążeni i znali otoczenie dużo gorzej niż mieszkający tu bezdomni. Powołanie się na Joego i Emily z ewentualnym dodatkowym argumentem w postaci paru dolarów powinno jednak załatwić sprawę. Z rozmów z dziewczyną wynikało, że miejscowi nie lubili obcych, swoich jednak traktowali z jakim takim szacunkiem. Dlatego też Sam nie podejrzewał kłopotów, gdy Dean przystanął i odwrócił się, by spotkać się twarzą w twarz z nadchodzącymi. Mimo to jednak na wszelki wypadek, wetknąwszy kilof pod pachę, poszukał dłonią ukrytej pod kurtką broni. Była nabita solą, jednak intruzi nie mogli o tym wiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się natomiast, że zamiast bezdomnych zobaczy szczupłą, niebrzydką kobietę oraz jej przesadnie eleganckiego, zwłaszcza jak na to miejsce, towarzysza. Ani że w ręku kobiety błyśnie pistolet, a pierwszymi wypowiedzianymi przez nią słowami będzie „stój, policja!".  
Dean zaklął, ale uniósł ręce do góry, przy okazji trącając brata trzymaną przez siebie łopatą. Puszczając ukrytą broń, by podnieść własne ramiona, Sam popatrzył na niego, niepewny, czy był to przypadek, czy może znak. Tymczasem kobieta stanowczym głosem ostrzegła, by się nie ruszali, i, oddawszy swoją latarkę towarzyszowi, sięgnęła wolną ręką po komórkę, by wezwać posiłki.  
— Dziwne — mruknęła, marszcząc brwi. — Niby jest zasięg, ale nie ma sygnału.  
Bracia spojrzeli po sobie. Obaj poczuli, że w tunelu robi się jeszcze zimniej niż zazwyczaj. Towarzysz policjantki — zapewne cywil, bo dotąd pozostał z tyłu — postąpił krok naprzód i już otwierał usta, gdy nagle przed nim, dokładnie pomiędzy przedstawicielami prawa a łowcami, zmaterializował się Phil Cormac.  
Zaskoczona policjantka cofnęła się o krok. Sam poczuł, jak kilof, który trzymał nad głową, zostaje wyszarpnięty z jego dłoni i unosi się w powietrze. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, sięgnął pod kurtkę i wyszarpnął broń. Wystrzelili oboje w tej samej chwili — Sam i policjantka. Kula przeleciała tuż nad ramieniem młodszego Winchestera, zaś trafiony solą duch zawył i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nim jednak zniknął, zdążył jeszcze cisnąć kilof wprost w głowę kobiety. Sam patrzył z przerażeniem, jak jej towarzysz gorączkowo rzuca się naprzód, odpycha policjantkę, a chwilę później osuwa się na ziemię w kałuży krwi.  
— Henry! — Kobieta była bliska paniki, nie zapomniała jednak nawet na moment, że jest policjantką. Przypadając do towarzysza, ani na chwilę nie przestawała celować do braci z pistoletu.  
— Henry, słyszysz mnie?  
Sam, nie czekając na wezwanie, schował broń.  
— Przykro mi, ale on już chyba… — zaczął Dean, ale urwał nagle, bo kiedy ciało rannego przestało drżeć, zamiast znieruchomieć w stężeniu pośmiertnym po prostu rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.  
Przez moment panowała absolutna cisza, gdy pozostała trójka w niemym osłupieniu wpatrywała się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą leżały zwłoki. W końcu kobieta powoli podniosła głowę i utkwiła wciąż nieco oszołomione, lecz przepełnione lodem spojrzenie w dwójce aresztowanych.  
— Powiecie. Mi. Co. Tu. Się. Dzieje — wycedziła przez zęby. — Natychmiast!  
— To dość skomplikowane — odezwał się Sam łagodnie. — Proszę pozwolić nam najpierw… — Chciał sięgnąć po woreczek z solą, ale cofnął dłoń, bo ręka kobiety zadrżała niebezpiecznie.  
— Duch może wrócić — włączył się Dean. — Wszystko wyjaśnimy, ale nie ma czasu do stracenia.  
— Duch? — Głos policjantki ociekał jadem, choć widać było, że jest przerażona. Sam miał wrażenie, że wściekłość chroni ją przed płaczem. — Chyba nie sądzicie, że uwierzę…  
— Sama pani widziała — wytknął Dean. — Phil Cormac. Nie żyje od ponad roku, a jednak pojawił się tu, a potem zniknął. Tak samo jak pani towarzysz.  
— Henry nie jest… Nie był… — kobieta usiłowała zaprotestować, ale jej oczy zaszkliły się niebezpiecznie.  
— Nie jest duchem — zgodził się Sam. — Ale jego zniknięcie może mieć coś wspólnego z Philem. Pozostali też znikali, jakby rozpłynęli się w powietrzu, prawda?  
Kobieta pokręciła głową, z coraz większym trudem walcząc z łzami.  
— Duchy nie istnieją — szepnęła. — To wbrew logice…  
— A jednak. — Dean odważył się postąpić krok naprzód. — Celuje pani do niewłaściwych osób. Wiem, wszyscy podejrzani tak mówią, ale to prawda. To nie Sam rzucił tym kilofem. Sama pani widziała. Duch zaskoczył nas wszystkich.  
— Kim jesteście? — Ton kobiety stał się znacznie bardziej rzeczowy i suchy. Przyzwyczajenia nabyte w pracy zapewne pomogły jej opanować emocje.  
— Nazywam się Sam Lascelles, to jest mój partner Dean Drawlight. Jesteśmy prywatnymi detektywami specjalizującymi się w zjawiskach paranormalnych — odpowiedział Sam, także podchodząc bliżej. Pilnował jednak, by nie znaleźć się zbyt blisko wciąż wycelowanej w nich broni. — Jeśli pozwoli mi pani sięgnąć do kieszeni, pokażę odznakę.  
— Detektyw Jo Martinez. — Kobieta skinęła głową. — Wyciągaj. Ale powoli. I tak, żebym widziała.  
Oględziny podrobionego dokumentu wypadły najwyraźniej pomyślnie, bo detektyw Martinez schowała nareszcie broń.  
— Ale to nie znaczy, że wierzę w duchy — dodała ostrzegawczym tonem. — Powiedzcie wszystko, co wiecie o tej sprawie.  
Dean potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie ma czasu — zaprotestował. — Phil może w każdej chwili wrócić. Już wie, że na niego polujemy.  
— Co zamierzaliście zrobić? — Jo spojrzała znacząco na kilof i łopatę.  
Sam uznał, że kłamanie nie ma sensu.  
— Dowiedzieliśmy się, gdzie został pochowany. Zamierzaliśmy wykopać zwłoki. Proszę iść z nami, sama pani zobaczy, że nie kłamiemy.  
Policjantka drżącą ręką odgarnęła włosy z czoła.  
— Wiem o tym. My też szukaliśmy tych zwłok. Ale to nie stanowi dowodu, że przed chwilą widzieliśmy ducha denata.  
— Sami szukaliście? — Dean pytająco uniósł brew. — Myślałem, że to robota dla gliniarzy niższego rzędu?  
— Henry… — Jo się zawahała. — Henry wolał, jak nikt nie deptał mu potencjalnych śladów. — Na moment przysłoniła oczy dłonią. — Nie mam pojęcia, co tu się stało, ale wiem, że gdyby nie on… — Głos jej się załamał. — Jest szansa, że jeśli znajdziemy zwłoki Phila, w pobliżu znajdziemy też Henry'ego, prawda? — zapytała, wyraźnie podjąwszy decyzję.  
Uwadze Sama nie uszło, że mówiąc o towarzyszu, nie użyła słowa „zwłoki".  
— Prawdę mówiąc, sani nie wiemy, co stało się z pani przyjacielem — przyznał szczerze. — Nigdy nie widzieliśmy czegoś takiego.  
— Możliwe, że duch w jakiś sposób zabrał go ze sobą — wtrącił Dean.  
Sam nie był pewien, czy brat faktycznie tak sądzi, czy tylko chce przekonać policjantkę do współpracy. Tak czy inaczej, nie mieli wyjścia.  
— To niewykluczone — zgodził się ostatecznie.  
— Wyjaśnimy to — dodał Dean. — To co, idziemy?  
Detektyw Martinez z wahaniem skinęła głową.  
— Prowadźcie — zarządziła krótko. — Ale nie zapominajcie, że mam was na oku.

* * *

Śmierć nigdy nie była przyjemna i nawet kiedy przeżywało się ją kilkaset razy, trudno było przywyknąć do tego uczucia. Powrót do żywych w zimnej, niespecjalnie czystej wodzie East River także nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Tym razem jednak Henry zupełnie na to nie zważał. Więcej nawet — zrobił coś, czego, jak podejrzewał, miał się wstydzić przez całą wieczność — znalazłszy się na brzegu, wykorzystał nieuwagę śpiącego nieopodal bezdomnego i bezceremonialnie ukradł mu płaszcz, którym mężczyzna był przykryty. Nie było wyjścia — nie mógł ryzykować aresztowania, musiał jak najszybciej odnaleźć Jo. Maszerowanie przez miasto jedynie w sięgającym kolan brudnym prochowcu, do tego na bosaka i ociekając wodą, także nie wchodziło jednak w grę. Henry pospiesznie skierował się do najbliższego automatu telefonicznego. Odradzanie się stałe w tym samym miejscu miało swoje zalety, pomyślał po raz kolejny, wyciągając spod obluzowanej listwy schowane tam zawczasu żetony. Abe na szczęście odebrał już po jednym sygnale.  
— Przywieź mi ubrania, natychmiast! — Henry niemalże krzyczał do słuchawki, trzęsąc się tak z zimna, jak i z nerwów.  
— Jasna sprawa, już jadę. — Na szczęście jego przybrany syn wiedział, kiedy należy działać szybko.  
Następne minuty Henry spędził schowany w zaułku, maszerując w tę i z powrotem po ciasnej przestrzeni.  
— Nie wariuj — warknął w końcu sam do siebie, choć niewiele to pomogło. Nie wiedział, co stresowało go bardziej: rozmowa, jaką będzie musiał przeprowadzić z Jo, czy fakt, że jego przyjaciółka została tam sama na łasce dwóch, może nawet trzech podejrzanych. Henry nie miał pojęcia, skąd wziął się ten trzeci ani kim był, jednak w tej chwili niewiele go to obchodziło. Zdobyć ubranie, wrócić i odnaleźć Jo, upewnić się, że nic jej nie grozi. Resztą będzie martwił się później.  
Abe zjawił się szybko, choć i tak Henry'emu wydało się, że minęła cała wieczność, nim wsiadł do samochodu syna i pospiesznie zaczął się przebierać.  
— Fuj, śmierdzisz jak pełna noclegownia — skwitował Abe, marszcząc nos. — Co tym razem? Czekaj, niech zgadnę, wpadłeś pod pociąg?  
— Jo wie. — Henry nie bawił się w zbędne ceregiele.  
Abe odwrócił się zaskoczony.  
— Widziała? — zapytał krótko.  
Henry pokiwał głową, choć fakt, że właśnie naciągał przez nią sweter, nieco utrudnił ten gest.  
— Ale to nieważne, ważniejsze, że ten, kto mnie zabił, nadal tam pewnie jest — kontynuował pospiesznie, a w jego głosie przebrzmiewała panika. — Ruszaj!

Znalazłszy się z powrotem na dole, niemalże biegł. Przekonanie syna, by nie szedł razem z nim, nie było prostym zadaniem i zmarnował na nie kolejne cenne minuty, teraz więc zdenerwowanie Henry'ego sięgało zenitu. Zawsze mógł się poszczycić dobrą orientacją w terenie, a Abe miał w samochodzie latarkę, co znacznie ułatwiało sprawę, jednak gdy patolog dotarł na miejsce, w którym ostatni raz widział detektyw Martinez, nie zastał tam nikogo. Zaklął, co zdarzało mu się wyjątkowo rzadko, i przykucnął, by przyjrzeć się podłożu. Na szczęście tym razem panujący tu brud działał na jego korzyść. Po dłuższych oględzinach był już pewien, w którym kierunku udała się Jo wraz z podejrzanymi. Zobaczywszy, że przyjaciółka idzie o własnych siłach, a do tego z tyłu, co musiało oznaczać, że nie znajdowała się na łasce dwóch obcych, Henry odetchnął z ulgą. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że brakuje śladów trzeciego mężczyzny. Patolog pochylił się, by ponownie przeszukać miejsce swojej śmierci. Na ziemi nie znalazł niczego nowego, natomiast na najbliższej ze ścian jego uwagę przykuła dziwna czarna substancja — ta sama, którą badał niedawno z Lucasem. Henry zawahał się. Instynkt śledczy podpowiadał mu, by poszukać dalszych jej plam, jednak lęk o partnerkę przeważył i, porzuciwszy na razie ten trop, Morgan udał się w kierunku, w którym odeszła Jo wraz z podejrzanymi.  
Znajdowanie śladów w ciemnym, zaśmieconym tunelu nie było proste, Henry miał jednak sporo doświadczenia w dostrzeganiu rzeczy z pozoru niewidocznych dla zwykłego człowieka. Czarna substancja na ścianach pojawiła się jeszcze dwukrotnie i choć te plamy wyglądały na starsze od poprzedniej, Henry na wszelki wypadek zwolnił kroku i począł zwracać większą uwagę na resztę otoczenia. Zginięcie po raz drugi tego samego dnia zdecydowanie mu się nie uśmiechało.  
Prawdopodobnie dzięki temu dosłyszał dźwięk dobiegający zza ściany. Brzmiało to, jakby gdzieś tam za grubym murem ktoś uderzał o kamień metalowym narzędziem. Henry bez trudu skojarzył kilof i łopatę w rękach podejrzanych. Uważnie przyjrzał się ścianie, jednak w zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnego przejścia. Nie pozostawało nic innego, jak dalej szukać śladów butów na ziemi.  
Dźwięk stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, by nagle ucichnąć całkowicie. Henry zdjął szalik z szyi i owinął nim latarkę, tak by światła starczyło tylko na zorientowanie się w zarysach otoczenia. Pamiętał, skąd jeszcze przed chwilą dochodziły odgłosy, nie potrzebował więc już szukać tropu pod nogami. Wkrótce zresztą zaczął słyszeć je znowu — już nie uderzenia, były to raczej dźwięki walki. Przez chwilę był pewien, że dobiegł go stłumiony głos Jo, i Henry musiał użyć całej siły woli, by nie zerwać się do biegu.  
W końcu trafił na wąskie przejście, które doprowadziło go do przyległego tunelu, częściowo zasypanego. Gdy ostrożnie wychylił się zza rogu, jego oczom ukazała się scena, która mimowolnie skojarzyła mu się z dawnymi przedstawieniami piekła. Wyższy z dwóch mężczyzn stał pośród świeżo rozkopanego rumowiska i polewał płynem z kanistra — benzyną? — coś, co nawet w tym półmroku przypominało zwłoki. Drugi, krztusząc się, choć nikt go nie dusił, wisiał parę metrów nad ziemią, przyklejony plecami do ściany, jakby trzymała go tam jakaś niewidoczna siła. Pośrodku tego, co zostało z tunelu, stał trzeci człowiek, ubrany w bordową bluzę, z kapturem naciągniętym na oczy. Jego twarz wykrzywiona była wściekłością. Celował do wiszącego, jednak nie miał niczego w dłoni. Henry zgasił latarkę — znajdowało się ich tam już dość, dwie czołówki na głowach mężczyzn i dwie zwykłe latarki zamocowano na kamieniach tak, by dostatecznie oświetlały całą scenę. Reszta tunelu spowita była mrokiem i Morgan bezskutecznie szukał tam sylwetki przyjaciółki, zastanawiając się, co robić. Mężczyzna na ścianie wydawał się jednak naprawdę dusić, co ostatecznie skłoniło patologa do działania.  
— Przepraszam najmocniej, nie wiedzą panowie przypadkiem… — zaczął z głupia frant, wysunąwszy się zza winkla, jednak głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Zakapturzony mężczyzna błyskawicznie zwrócił się w stronę Henry'ego, zaś jego ofiara osunęła się na ziemię, charcząc i łapiąc powietrze otwartymi ustami. Nie to jednak tak zszokowało Morgana, lecz fakt, że nie widział momentu obrotu. Napastnik stał do niego bokiem, a potem w jednej chwili po prostu zniknął i pojawił się metr dalej, patrząc mu prosto w twarz. Co więcej, pojawiwszy się, zamigotał jak złej jakości hologram. Nie był jednak hologramem, z pewnością był prawdziwy, czego dowodem był fakt, że Henry poczuł nagle, jak jego stopy odrywają się od ziemi.  
— Jak? — wychrypiał całkowicie osłupiały.  
W tej samej chwili rozległ się huk wystrzału i Henry opadł na ziemię tak gwałtownie, że osunął się na kolana. Gdy podniósł wzrok, przed nim stała detektyw Martinez, cała i zdrowa, celując do niego z cudzej broni, z której najwyraźniej właśnie wystrzeliła. Po człowieku w kapturze nie było śladu.  
— Jo — szepnął Henry miękko, czując jednocześnie ulgę i nową falę niepokoju.  
— Nie ruszaj się! — warknęła ostro policjantka, nie opuszczając broni.  
— Jo? — Henry domyślał się już, o co chodziło, nie dane mu było jednak spróbować wyjaśnień.  
— Sam, za tobą! — krzyknął mężczyzna spod ściany, zrywając się z ziemi.  
Henry dostrzegł kątem oka, jak zakapturzony wyrasta niczym spod ziemi tuż przy wyższym z mężczyzn. Jo odwróciła się błyskawicznie, gotowa ponownie nacisnąć spust, ale człowiek zwany Samem znajdował się dokładnie na linii strzału. Chwila zawahania wystarczyła, by broń jak za przyczyną magicznego tricku wyleciała jej z dłoni i poszybowała w mrok. Sam poleciał także, by z głuchym łomotem opaść plecami na stertę kamieni, z których część potoczyła się na wszystkie strony.  
Henry wykorzystał moment zamieszania, by przypaść do Jo i, schwyciwszy ją za ramię, pociągnąć ją z powrotem do przejścia, którym tu przyszedł.  
Kobieta, zawsze tak opanowana, jęknęła z zaskoczenia i wyrwała mu się pospiesznie.  
— Ty nie… — zaczęła zduszonym szeptem.  
— Nie jestem martwy — zgodził się Henry, nie spuszczając wzroku z tego, co działo się w tunelu. — To nie jest dobry moment.  
— Nie jesteś duchem! — wykrzyknęła Jo tonem, który sprawił, że Henry odwrócił się nareszcie, by na nią spojrzeć.  
— Duchy nie istnieją — mruknął, choć z mniejszym niż zazwyczaj przekonaniem. Postać w kapturze bowiem znów zamigotała i pojawiła się kawałek dalej. Słowa Lucasa o ektoplazmie same zadźwięczały mu w uszach.  
— Tak? To jak to wyjaśnisz? — Jo zdążyła się już opanować i przeciskała się właśnie koło niego, by także wyjrzeć zza rogu.  
Tym razem Henry nie miał odpowiedzi.  
— Jestem pewien, że jest jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie — odszepnął jednak, bo przecież musiało być. Zjawiska nadprzyrodzone nie istniały, nie miały prawa istnieć… Tak samo jak nie miał prawa istnieć on sam, nieprawdaż?  
Potrząsnął głową, odganiając natrętne myśli, i z powrotem skoncentrował się na „duchu". Ten, usatysfakcjonowany, że żadna z jego ofiar się nie rusza (Henry nie zdążył nawet zauważyć, kiedy zakapturzony ogłuszył drugiego mężczyznę, jednak obaj wydawali się w tej chwili nieprzytomni), przystanął nad zwłokami, czy też raczej zawisł nad nimi w bezruchu.  
— Masz zapalniczkę? — spytała cicho Jo.  
Jej ton był znów rzeczowy, najwyraźniej postanowiła zostawić przesłuchanie swojego patologa na spokojniejszą chwilę.  
Henry pokręcił głową.  
— Nie — odszepnął jej do ucha, widząc, że przyjaciółka patrzy nadal przed siebie.  
— Sam ma — powiedziała Jo. — Musimy się do niego dostać.  
— Po co? — Henry miał pewne podejrzenia, widział w końcu kanister, jednak chciał usłyszeć to na głos, by przekonać się, że nie zwariował.  
Tymczasem Jo podjęła już decyzję.  
— Odwróć jego uwagę — syknęła i pchnęła przyjaciela lekko naprzód, a sama przykucnęła tuż za węgłem.  
Chcąc nie chcąc, Henry ruszył wykonać polecenie.  
— Więc to pan porywa tych ludzi? — zaczął konwersacyjnym tonem, postępując krok bliżej.  
Duch zniknął i pojawił się tuż przed nim. Tym razem Morgan nie był już nawet tak bardzo zaskoczony. Może zresztą przeciwnie — jego umysł był tak skołowany tym, co zobaczył, że nie miał nawet siły na dalsze zdziwienia. Dlatego kiedy duch powiedział głuchym, pozbawionym emocji głosem:  
— Metro to nasz wróg!  
Henry poczuł, że nagle ma ochotę się roześmiać.  
— Mam podobne zdanie o telefonach komórkowych i mikrofalówkach, ale to nie znaczy, że życzę śmierci ich użytkownikom.  
Nie widział Jo, jednak czuł instynktownie, że policjantka skrada się gdzieś w ciemności. Dlatego zmusił się do skupienia uwagi na przeciwniku.  
— Oni jeżdżą naszymi tunelami — odparł duch z szaleńczym błyskiem w oku.  
Henry poczuł, jak ogarnia go zimno.  
Mężczyzna pod ścianą się poruszył.  
— Nie zabiłeś się z poczucia winy! — oznajmił nagle, rozcierając głowę, w którą musiał się uderzyć podczas upadku.  
Duch zamigotał i wyciągnął rękę, a tamten niczym marionetka mimowolnie podniósł się na nogi.  
— Ty naprawdę życzyłeś im śmierci — kontynuował jednak, nie zważając na ten nowy atak. — Nie zaćpałeś się z rozpaczy, jak sądzą Joe i Emily. Ty świętowałeś!  
— Joe — powtórzył duch ciszej, a chłód nieco zelżał. — Stary Joe Clark. — W jego głosie pojawiła się nagle jakaś miękkość.  
— Jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi — przyłączył się Henry, choć nawet nie wiedział, o kim mowa. Czuł jednak, że przeciwnik jakby łagodnieje.  
— To on nas do ciebie przyprowadził — podjął ten drugi.  
— Kłamstwo!  
Henry poczuł, jak ziemia ucieka mu spod nóg. Boleśnie uderzył plecami o ścianę, mimo to serce zabiło mu z radości, gdyż zobaczył w końcu Jo. Policjantka kuliła się przy nieprzytomnym nadal Samie. Na moment podniosła głowę i Henry'emu wydało się, że spojrzała wprost na niego. To, że zatrzymał na niej wzrok, było jednak błędem — zwróciło uwagę ducha, który zawył i rzucił się w kierunku kobiety.  
— Jo, uważaj! — zawołał Henry, a gdy trzymająca go siła zelżała, skoczył w stronę przyjaciółki. Jego interwencja okazała się jednak spóźniona. Widząc szarżującą sylwetkę, detektyw Martinez błyskawicznie zapaliła zapalniczkę i podpaliwszy kartkę wyrwaną najwyraźniej zawczasu z notesu, cisnęła ją w stronę zwłok. Te natychmiast stanęły w ogniu, a duch, choć zdążył jeszcze przypaść do policjantki i schwycić ją za gardło, ułamek sekundy później z opętańczym skowytem rozpadł się w proch.  
Henry dopadł Jo i niewiele myśląc, bezceremonialnie schwycił ją w ramiona. Kobieta wtuliła się w niego na moment, pozwalając się obejmować, zaraz jednak odsunęła się zdecydowanie.  
— Jesteś mi winien wyjaśnienia, nie sądzisz? — powiedziała twardo, spoglądając mu w oczy.  
— Nam też — dorzucił drugi z mężczyzn, zajęty cuceniem swego towarzysza. — Różne rzeczy już widziałem, ale to było coś nowego. Niech zgadnę, demon z rozdroży? — spytał i puścił oko.  
Henry zmieszał się i zakaszlał, gdyż powietrze w ciasnym tunelu wypełniał już dym, nawet jeśli jakiś niewidoczny stąd otwór wentylacyjny sprawiał, że nie było go aż tak dużo, jak mogło.  
— Wy też chyba powinniście coś niecoś nam wyjaśnić — wytknął, ignorując na razie oba pytania.  
Tamten wzruszył ramionami.  
— Jestem Dean, to jest Sam, polujemy na duchy, jak widać — odparł tak, jakby było to coś najbardziej oczywistego na świecie. — No nareszcie, Sammy, przespałeś całą zabawę — zwrócił się następnie do towarzysza, który z nieco oszołomionym jeszcze wyrazem twarzy podnosił się już z ziemi.  
— Ostrożnie, możesz mieć wstrząśnienie mózgu. — W Henrym obudził się nigdy całkiem nieuśpiony lekarz. — Pokaż.  
Przeszli do sąsiedniego tunelu, gdzie powietrze było świeższe, a Sam potulnie pozwolił się zbadać, co Morganowi było na rękę, pozwalało bowiem jeszcze przez chwilę unikać bycia centrum uwagi. Prędzej czy później ten moment musiał jednak nadejść.  
— A więc — odezwał się Sam, kiedy Henry nareszcie z nim skończył. — Jakim cudem jesteś nieśmiertelny?  
— Ja nie… — zaczął Henry, lecz choć mózg pracował mu na maksymalnych obrotach, tym razem nie potrafił wymyślić żadnej sensownej wymówki. Tych troje i tak już widziało zbyt dużo. Chociaż, jakby nie patrzeć, to od detektyw Martinez i od niego zależało, czy Sam i Dean odejdą wolno, nie powinni więc chcieć mu zaszkodzić, a istnienie czegoś tak nadnaturalnego jak nieśmiertelność nie wydawało się specjalnie ich dziwić. Jo zaś… Teraz już musiała mu uwierzyć, prawda? Od dawna igrał z myślą o powiedzeniu jej prawdy, jednak wiedział, że nigdy się na to nie zdobędzie, bo pomijając już inne powody, jego przyjaciółka była osobą praktyczną i twardo stąpającą po ziemi i Henry nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek mogła dać wiarę jego historii. Próba udowadniania natomiast swojej nieśmiertelności już raz nie poszła mu, delikatnie mówiąc, najlepiej i wolał nie popełniać tego błędu ponownie. Z drugiej jednak strony była przecież Abigail, cudowna, kochana Abigail gotowa chronić Henry'ego, od kiedy tylko poznała jego sekret — tak przed światem, jak i przed nim samym.  
— Nie wykręcaj się, Henry, widzieliśmy, jak kilof trafia cię w głowę i jak… Jak… — Głos Jo zadrżał niebezpiecznie, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak przyjaciel rzucił się, by ją osłonić.  
Henry potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie wykręcam się — odparł niechętnie. — Ja po prostu nie wiem. — Czuł na sobie powątpiewające spojrzenia zebranych. — To prawda. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mogę umrzeć, sam chciałbym wiedzieć, z jakiego.  
— Ale to wyglądało, jakbyś umarł, a potem twoje… ty zniknąłeś — zauważyła detektyw Martinez.  
— Tak jest zawsze — kontynuował Morgan, starając się nie patrzeć na dwóch obcych mężczyzn, którzy słuchali go w milczeniu. Łatwiej było wyobrażać sobie, że mówi do samej Jo. I nie myśleć o możliwych konsekwencjach.  
— Umieram, ale zamiast zakończyć życie, powracam. Znikam, żeby odrodzić się w wodzie.  
Brwi policjantki uniosły się w nagłym zrozumieniu.  
— To dlatego pływałeś nago w East River?  
Henry pokiwał głową, udając, że nie słyszał cichego parsknięcia Deana.  
— Zwykle udaje mi się uniknąć aresztowania, ale czasem nie mam tyle szczęścia — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się krzywo.  
Jo przetarła twarz dłonią, wyraźnie walcząc z natłokiem myśli.  
— Ta twoja brawura, lekkomyślność, to idiotyczne pchanie się w kłopoty, ten twój ekscentryzm… — urwała, coś sobie uświadomiwszy. — To zdjęcie! — wykrzyknęła nagle. — Tam na tym zdjęciu to byłeś ty, nie twój przodek!  
— A właśnie, ile ty właściwie masz lat? — wtrącił się Dean, po czym jęknął, gdy Sam szturchnął go łokciem.  
— Urodziłem się w roku tysiąc siedemset siedemdziesiątym drugim — przyznał Henry z rezygnacją.  
Dean zagwizdał cicho, Jo zaś głośno wciągnęła powietrze.  
— Jesteś o ponad dwieście lat starszy ode mnie — szepnęła zszokowana.  
Henry uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
— Jeśli cię to pocieszy, Abe twierdzi zazwyczaj, że jestem wyjątkowo dziecinny jak na dwustuczterdziestolatka.  
— Abe to twój syn? — domyśliła się Jo.  
— Przybrany. — Henry skinął głową.  
— A Abigail?  
Twarz mężczyzny spochmurniała i Jo natychmiast zrozumiała.  
— Nieważne, nie musimy teraz o tym rozmawiać — wycofała się pospiesznie.  
Henry odwrócił wzrok.  
— To teraz bez znaczenia — mruknął i, by zatrzeć wrażenie, zwrócił się do łowców. — A więc znacie już mój mały sekret. Rozumiecie chyba, że muszę prosić o dyskrecję.  
Sam i Dean wymienili spojrzenia i do Morgana nagle dotarło, że mimo pozornego braku podobieństwa ci dwaj muszą być ze sobą spokrewnieni. Nie zdziwiłby się nawet, gdyby okazali się braćmi.  
— Nie zamierzamy przysparzać ci kłopotów — odparł Sam i Henry czuł, że jego słowa były szczere. — Nam też zresztą nie zależy na rozgłosie. Pani detektyw?  
Musiał powtórzyć dwukrotnie, nim pogrążona w myślach Jo go usłyszała. Policjantka na moment przygryzła wargę, lecz gdy się odezwała, wydawała się już perfekcyjnie opanowana.  
— Nie widziałam was nigdy — odpowiedziała zdecydowanie. — Henry też nie. Wymyślimy jakieś wytłumaczenie, w końcu doktor Morgan jest mistrzem wykrętów, nieprawdaż?  
Henry roześmiał się, czując, jak powoli opada z niego napięcie.  
— Mam wrażenie, że moje wykręty nie zawsze były najfortunniejsze — stwierdził.  
— Lunatykowanie nago i seks-zabawki w piwnicy, poważnie? — Jo parsknęła cicho.  
Henry poczuł, że się rumieni.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że porucznik Reece ci o tym wspomniała — przyznał zmieszany.  
Policjantka wyszczerzyła zęby.  
— Nie tylko pani porucznik wie o wszystkim, co się u nas dzieje. — Po tych słowach zwróciła się do łowców, którzy najwyraźniej usiłowali ukryć rozbawienie. — Znikajcie stąd, zaraz pewnie zjawi się tu ktoś z pracowników metra, dym musiał już ich zaalarmować.  
— Dziękujemy — powiedział Sam, wyciągając dłoń.  
Gdy ją ściskała, Jo przyszło do głowy jeszcze jedno pytanie.  
— A więc polujecie na duchy — zaczęła niepewnie.  
Sam uśmiechem dodał jej odwagi.  
— Potraficie może też je wywoływać?  
Twarz łowcy spochmurniała.  
— Nie radzę, z tego nigdy nie wychodzi nic dobrego — odparł poważnie.  
— Duchy, które spotykamy, zostały po tej stronie, bo coś je tu trzyma. Brutalna śmierć, brak sprawiedliwości, cokolwiek to jest, czyni je wściekłymi do tego stopnia, że tracą swoje człowieczeństwo i z czasem stają się czystą nienawiścią. — Dean także spoważniał, uzupełniając odpowiedź towarzysza.  
Sam skinął głową.  
— Większość dusz idzie dalej, gdziekolwiek to jest. Tam jest ich miejsce, nic ich nie wiąże z tym światem prócz naszej tęsknoty. Proszę nam uwierzyć, pani detektyw, najlepsze, co możemy zrobić dla siebie i dla nich, to dać im odejść.  
W oczach Jo zalśniły łzy.  
— Dziękuję za szczerość — powiedziała po prostu, odwracając się, by uścisnąć dłoń Deana.  
Gdy odsunęła się od mężczyzny, Henry otoczył ją ramieniem. Nie odezwał się, lecz oboje wiedzieli, o czym myślało to drugie.  
Kiedy łowcy zniknęli w ciemności, Jo odczekała chwilę i wyjęła telefon. Tym razem zadziałał bez zarzutu. Wezwawszy posiłki, skierowała wzrok na towarzysza.  
— A więc. Duchy w nowojorskim metrze. Nieśmiertelni patolodzy w policji. Ciekawe, co jeszcze okaże się prawdziwe. Czupakabra? — zażartowała.  
Henry uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Cieszę się, że się dowiedziałaś — wyznał po chwili, poważniejąc. — Choć niekoniecznie chciałem, żeby to stało się w ten sposób.  
Jo wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Myślałam, że nie żyjesz — szepnęła. — I to przeze mnie… — urwała i na moment po prostu objęła Henry'ego.  
Ten uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
— Dobre to, co się dobrze kończy — podsumował sentencjonalnie, odwzajemniając uścisk. — Poza tym przyznam, że czuję się jakoś lepiej, kiedy wiem, że zjawiska nadprzyrodzone istnieją, a ja nie jestem tym jedynym. I mam całą nową dziedzinę do badań!  
Stali tak blisko, że bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył, jak Jo także się śmieje.  
— Daj ten telefon, muszę zadzwonić do Abe'a, pewnie szaleje tam z niepokoju. — Przypomniał sobie nagle, niechętnie odsuwając się od przyjaciółki.  
Jo ponownie sięgnęła po komórkę, a podając ją patologowi, delikatnie musnęła jego dłoń.  
— To mi przypomina, że nadal nie zrewanżowałam się wam za tamtą kolację.


End file.
